


Samhain Surprise

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Samhain, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find that she has accidentally married to Remus and Severus on Samhain night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Samhain Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven threesome roll-a-drabble. I received: Remus/Accidental Marriage and for the third I picked Severus. I used google docs for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione felt all warm and comfortable in her bed as she stretched languidly. Her arms hit two bodies that were laying next to her and frowned. _What did I do last night at the party? I was alone at the time._ she saw something glittering on her right hand and stared at it.

“No way! Did I get accidentally married to them? Who are them?” she pondered as one of the husbands turned over and murmured sleepily, “Hermione, love you are pondering too much. Enjoy tonight.”

She blinked, “Remus?”

“Guilty as charged,” he yawned sleepily, thankful that the accidental marriage bound him to Hermione on Samhain night. But he wasn’t too sure about the other guy.

Severus snored lightly in his sleep and frowned when he heard them talking softly. “Samhain Night you two! You should’ve done the research Hermione. Did you make a wish?”

Hermione leaned back on the pillows, “I might have wished for my soulmate and wound up with two? Is this permanent?”

Severus yawned again as he scratched his head. Hermione gazed at his sweaty naked body and glanced at Remus’. “Well, we must have completed the bond. I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Or we can do it all over again,” Severus rolled over as he lightly trailed his fingers over her arm.

“We could get some rest and have a go in the morning,” Remus hinted as sleep was calling to him.

“How are we going to handle this since you two are back in the living?” Hermione questioned her mates. But the only answer she received from them was snoring. 

She sighed wearily and hoped for the best that they would still be with her in the morning as she settled in comfortably between them.

********

Hermione heard her alarm clock go off as she shot straight up wondering if what she had last night was a dream or real. She bit her lip anxiously gathering her courage feeling both sides as her hands came into contact with warm male bodies.

“Good morning Hermione,” they both responded sleepily to her light touch.

“This is a very good Samhain surprise!” Hermione exclaimed to them as they kissed.


End file.
